


Otakus in Love (and Lust)

by MayorHaggar



Category: Genshiken (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Lolita, Manga & Anime, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, hentai dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Madarame desperately wants to lose his virginity.  His girlfriend Sue wants the same, but will the two awkward otaku ever figure out how to get there?





	Otakus in Love (and Lust)

**Author's Note:**

> There are lolicon themes referenced throughout this story. Both characters are over the age of eighteen, as in the source material, but be advised of those themes and consider skipping this story if they make you uncomfortable.

Harunobu Madarame might have moved a town over, finally leaving Shiiou University and Genshiken behind to get a real job and ‘grow up’, but he was still every bit the otaku he’d always been. He didn’t openly discuss the latest eromanga or hentai games in public anymore like he did when he was younger, but you’d better believe he still spent hours engaging in his hobbies every single night when he got home from work. Even if he’d learned how to better manage his passions so they didn’t get in the way of his adult responsibilities, he knew he was always going to view things through the eyes of an otaku. Most of the time he didn’t feel like that was a problem, but at the moment he was faced with a challenge that he felt completely unequipped to deal with.

He desperately wanted to have sex with his girlfriend.

Sue made the trip over from Shiiou to visit him whenever she wasn’t too busy with Genshiken and college in general, and every time it got harder and harder to resist the temptation to throw her down on his bed, rip her clothes off and fuck her as roughly as the hero fucked the busty pirate captain in the game he’d finished last night. Unfortunately he was not the protagonist in a hentai game who could advance to the sex scenes by picking the correct answers and activating the right flags, and he couldn’t just load his last save if he fucked up. As much as he wanted to finally lose his virginity with his blonde American girlfriend, nothing was worth the chance of driving Sue away. So no matter how much he wanted her, he kept his hands to himself every time she visited. Well, not _completely_ to himself. They did do lots of kissing, and recently he’d worked up the nerve to grab her tight little ass while they kissed, but he’d restrained himself from doing what he really wanted to do, which was peel her out of her shorts and find out what that ass felt like without any clothing in the way.

It was a test of his willpower every time she visited, but lately he couldn’t escape her even in his dreams. He’d always had extremely perverted dreams, like any good aficionado of eroge, but he’d found that they were getting even more intense recently. It certainly didn’t help that his girlfriend was basically a foreign loli come to life.

Sue wasn’t _actually_ a loli, of course; she was in college after all. But she was so short and her body looked so girlish that she was routinely mistaken for a high school or occasionally even middle school student. More than once Madarame had noticed some dirty looks thrown his way when he was out in public with her. Those looks didn’t really bother him, since he knew that she was more than old enough to date whoever she wanted and they were doing nothing wrong, but he couldn’t deny that her youthful-looking body turned him on. He was no stranger to loli characters in games, manga and anime, and having a girlfriend that could and frequently did cosplay as those same characters wasn’t a situation he’d ever expected to be in. He wasn’t sure whether it was a blessing or a curse. The hardcore otaku who collected lolicon material would probably kill to have a girlfriend who was actually an adult but could still pull off convincing cosplays of ‘little sister’ characters. But for Madarame, it was only adding to his sexual frustration. 

“HA!” Madarame nearly flinched as Sue hopped up off of the couch and swung her hands through the air as if she was swinging a sword, mimicking the huge blow Guts had just thrown on Madarame’s TV screen. They’d been quietly watching anime side by side for the past hour, so her sudden and loud burst of energy had come from out of nowhere. He was used to it by now though. She’d always been unpredictable, shifting from one thing to the next with seemingly no pattern to any of it. She’d be wild and energetic one moment, then the next she might blush and refuse to look at him. He found it incredibly moe, which only made him love her all the more.

True to form, she quickly sat back down and went quiet again. But she didn’t retake her spot beside him on the couch. No, this time she sat down right on his lap, Madarame hissing in surprise when he felt her small ass pressing against his crotch. That sure as hell wasn’t going to make it any easier for him to keep his urges under control! She leaned into him, her back against his chest, and he could see a furious blush on her cheeks. Sue looked at least as awkward as he felt, but she didn’t chicken out and shoot up from his lap.

They sat in heated silence for a few minutes, continuing to watch as The Black Swordsman fought to survive. Madarame was in a fight of his own. Sue didn’t leave his lap but she didn’t sit still either. The more she fidgeted and squirmed on his lap, the harder it became to ignore the effect her body was having on him. He wasn’t sure if his girlfriend was so engrossed in the anime that she didn’t know what she was doing or if she was consciously deciding to torture him. Whatever the case, he was painfully hard inside his pants and aching to be free. There was no way she couldn’t feel his erection pressing against her ass through their layers of clothing, but she didn’t say a word or make any attempt to move away. She actually reached back and pulled his long arms around her dainty frame, encouraging him to embrace her. Nerves aside, he wasn’t going to ignore that invitation. He hugged her small body tightly from behind and rested his chin on top of her blonde head. They stayed like that for quite some time, even after the anime had ended and something different and much less interesting had started up. Neither of them was paying any attention to what was happening on the TV screen anymore, but his arms didn’t loosen their hold on her and she gave no sign that she wanted them do.

But time never stands still. Madarame glanced at his phone and sighed when he saw how late it had already gotten.

“I should probably walk you to the train station so you can make it back to Shiiou and still have time to sleep,” he said. He ended his hug and pulled his arms away from her body with more than a little reluctance, not wanting her to leave just yet even if he knew it was time. It seemed like Sue felt the same way, because she stayed right where she was.

“Sue?” he said, giving her back a little nudge with the palm of his hand. “Don’t you think it’s time you head back?” She shook her head.

“No,” she whispered.

“What?”

“No,” she repeated, still very quiet. “I’m staying here.”

“Y-you mean, like, s-spend the night?” he asked, feeling his face grow hot. She nodded emphatically. His heart began to race and he tried to figure out what to do or say. He’d had many dreams that started this way, that was true, but those didn’t exactly prepare him for how to handle the situation in real life. “Are you sure?”

“Aye, sir!” she said, more confidently now. She got off of his lap at last, and she seemed full of energy once again.

“O-okay then!” he said, trying and utterly failing to act like this was no big deal. “You can have the bed, and I’ll pull out some spare blankets and sleep on the floor.” He made to get up from the couch, but she shoved his chest with surprising force, making sure he stayed right where he was. “Sue, why’d you…”

“You worked so hard today, master!” she said. She sank to her knees in front of him. “You’ve earned a reward!” Then she reached out and started rubbing his groin through his jeans.

Madarame squeezed his eyes shut, convinced he must have fallen asleep on the couch and had slipped into yet another erotic dream. But when he opened them Sue was not only still there and kneeling in front of him, she had pulled his jeans down his legs and was now starting on his underwear.

So this was real then? He’d triggered the h-scene with his blonde American loli-like girlfriend?

Sue gasped when she tugged his underwear down and his cock, freed at last, sprang out and nearly hit her in the face. Then she was motionless, staring at his erection with as much concentration and intensity as he’d ever seen from her. He experienced a moment of extreme panic, worried that he hadn’t lived up to her expectations and she was going to walk out and never come back.

“Why do you think that a man’s penis grows frontward?” Sue asked gravely. How the hell was he supposed to answer that?

“…Huh?” was the best he could manage. Fortunately it had been a rhetorical question.

“That’s because it’s charging headlong towards the path that it believes in!” she shouted, as if delivering some sort of crucial piece of advice. Madarame’s mind flickered briefly to some maid eromanga he’d read, but that was as far as he got. It was at that moment that she reached out and touched his dick for the first time, and he could focus on nothing else. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to focus on anything but the feel of her small, smooth hand running up and down his shaft ever again.

“You’re so big, master!” she breathed. “But it is my duty to service you, and I will not fail!”

Madarame watched with bated breath as Susanna’s face inched closer and closer to his cock. She rubbed it against her cheek and moaned deeply. He couldn’t say whether that moan had been genuine or if she was imitating some hentai scene, but given who she was and how much she embraced all things otaku maybe it didn’t really matter.

Her lips parted and she took the head of his cock into her mouth. That would have been more than enough to start off with for most girls, especially on their very first blow job, but most of Sue’s knowledge on the subject came from hentai. As such, she didn’t pace herself or try to ease her way into her first bout of oral sex. Instead she tried to swallow him all in one go, and it did not end well. She quickly found herself stretched beyond her limits and was forced to pull back, gagging.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking down at her in concern. As much as he’d been dreaming about Sue’s mouth wrapped around his cock, he didn’t want her to do anything she wasn’t ready for yet. “It’s okay if you can’t handle this right now.”

That had apparently been the wrong thing to say. His girlfriend glared up at him, looking as if she was considering jumping to her feet and beating the shit out of him, and he gulped at her fierce look. Despite her small stature, he didn’t doubt she could do it. 

“We know our weakness. Now what will we do? We'll get stronger! We'll get up and fight!” 

With that loud declaration, Sue got back to work. She knew and accepted her limitations now and did not repeat her previous mistake. Instead she tried out some of the other techniques she’d seen in hentai games and doujinshi, and as Madarame well knew, she’d seen plenty of both. She showed him all she had learned, licking up and down his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip, slurping her way down gradually while using her small hands to stroke whatever she couldn’t fit in her mouth, even dipping her head lower to lick and suck at his balls. Maybe hentai wasn’t all that great at teaching you how to behave in normal situations, but it turned out there were plenty of helpful sex tips in there. 

And then, of course, there was the dirty talk. Every time Sue stopped what she was doing for a moment, whether to catch her breath or switch to a different tactic, she always made sure to hit him with some filthy quote from a hentai scene. Some of them made little to no sense in context, but even the worst ones still got Madarame hotter. How many times had he watched and listened to a busty succubus, naughty sensei or imouto archetype suck a cock in hentai and wished it was him on the receiving end? Now it was actually happening, and the blonde’s running dialogue only enhanced the illusion that he was in a hentai anime come to life. 

“I want it all!” she shouted, jerking his cock rapidly as she pulled back to stare up at him. She must have known he was almost done, because she was really turning up the dirty talk and pleading for his cum. “Shoot all your hot semen inside my mouth! I’ll swallow every last drop, sir!”

Madarame didn’t have time to warn her of what was coming next, but he didn’t need to. She took him back into her mouth just seconds before he began to cum. He groaned in relief and satisfaction. After fantasizing about being with Sue for far too long, it had finally happened. She had really just dropped to her knees and sucked his cock, and it had somehow felt even better than it had in his fantasies.

Sue remained in place throughout, dutifully keeping her lips sealed around his cock while he continued to fire spurt after spurt into her mouth. She pulled back only when she was sure he had finished, and he watched her closely, curious as to what she would do. Not a single drop had escaped the seal of her lips, but if she’d been swallowing his semen along the way he hadn’t been able to see or hear any sign of it.

That question was answered once his dick was free of her mouth. While staring up at him from her knees, she opened her mouth wide to show off all the cum she’d collected on her tongue. Then those blue eyes glinted in triumph and she swallowed it all in one gulp.

“Delicious!” she said, running her tongue along her lips to make sure she’d gotten it all. “Thank you for the treat, senpai! Do you have any more for me?”

It was all too much for Madarame. This blonde American quasi-loli was like every perverted hentai rolled into one. Impossibly, he felt his cock returning to life almost instantly. He’d been afraid such things only happened in hentai but here he was, doing it for real moments after he’d received his very first blowjob. 

He kicked his pants and boxers completely off of his legs, got to his feet and held his hand down for her to grab. She allowed herself to be pulled up, but she was only on her feet for about two or three seconds before he’d scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her bridal style the short distance from the couch to his living area. Madarame took much better care of himself than he had throughout childhood and most of college, but he’d never be particularly strong physically. He didn’t need to be to carry her around though; her undersized body felt light as a feather in his arms.

The lanky otaku deposited his girlfriend on his bed and immediately got to work pulling off the blue dress she’d worn today. She had no need for a bra, so her small breasts were instantly out in the open for him to ogle. And ogle them he did. She wasn’t completely flat to the level you might see in lolicon art, but there definitely wasn’t much there. Far from turning him off, it only made Madarame harder. He could appreciate a good pair of giant, gravity-defying breasts as much as the next pervert, but Sue’s tiny tits fit her small frame perfectly. All that she had left on was a pair of blue cotton panties and he got those off of her in a hurry, made even easier since Sue lifted her legs into the air to help him.

It was done; he was now seeing his girlfriend’s naked body for the very first time. After all those years spent obsessing over 2D girls, he had to admit that there was no beating a real naked woman. Sue’s blue eyes looked up at him from his bed, and she seemed to be panting. He’d stared admiringly at her cute face many times during and even before their relationship, but his eyes didn’t linger long there this time. After all, he had so many new areas to fill in on the map. His eyes traveled down to examine the rest of her.

Her modest chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took. He’d already taken a pretty good look there when he’d first gotten her dress off, but he still lingered there for a moment before going further south. Past her pale, flat stomach and ribs he went, and then he reached the greatest of all destinations, the one thing above all others that united all men, whether they be otaku, normies, athletic, lazy, smart, stupid, skinny or fat. Well, it united all men who were interested in girls at least.

Madarame was pretty sure his heart stopped when he realized that Sue was completely hairless down below.

“I shaved just for you, noble hero,” she said. “Do you like it?” He could only nod in response, his eyes never leaving that magical spot between her legs. She helpfully spread those legs to make it easier for him to see her. He’d have to thank her later. Maybe he’d buy her that new monster girl hentai she’d been talking about.

Looking at her youthful yet fully adult body made Madarame want to do all kinds of things. Just looking at her was fun, but he bet it would be even more fun to run his hands across every bit of her, touching, rubbing and squeezing for hours. He also had a feeling that if she let him, sooner or later he was going to spend a whole evening with his head buried between her legs, licking her hairless pussy until she either pushed him away or he physically couldn’t lick anymore.

All of those things sounded really appealing to him, but they were all going to have to wait. There was one thing that took priority over all else right now, and it couldn’t be put off any longer. Harunobu Madarame was about to lose his virginity.

He pulled his shirt over his head and chucked it onto the floor, then climbed onto the bed with Sue. She hooked her arms underneath her legs, spreading herself open as if she was inviting him in. He quickly got into position, his tall, thin body hovering above the much shorter and even thinner girl. For the first time, he held his erect cock in his hand for a reason other than masturbation. He had a fortress to breach, a lifelong dream to bring to life, a foreign blonde loli to penetrate. He used his hand to guide his cock so it was pressing right up against the treasure between her thighs. As he rubbed himself against her lips and felt how wet she was, there could be no question that she was ready. She wanted this, wanted him, as badly as he wanted her.

Despite that, he hesitated. She was so small; what if he hurt her? Or what if he just did an awful job and she left disappointed? Worse yet, what if he was so bad that she never wanted to see him again, and then she’d go and find someone better, someone who could—

“Don’t tease me, sensei! I need it! I need your hot, hard thing inside of me!”

Madarame was startled out of his second-guessing by Sue’s hentai-worthy pleading. He didn’t doubt that she’d pulled it word for word from a hentai, though he didn’t immediately recognize it. Leave it to this girl, just as big an otaku as him, to stick to that ecchi sort of speech even at a time like this. Still, he couldn’t help but worry.

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking down at her nervously. “I’ve heard a girl’s first time hurts, and you’re so small…” She smiled up at him tenderly and reached up to caress his cheek with one of her dainty hands.

“The world isn’t perfect,” she said. “But it’s there for us, doing the best it can. And that’s what makes it so damn beautiful.” That quote he definitely recognized. He wasn’t sure how much sense it made in this context, but he did recognize it. And even if it wasn’t a perfect quote, he still got the message. He held his breath, inched forward and hoped for the best.

Madarame had seen, heard and read too many descriptions of sex to count, but nothing could quite compare to the feeling of finally being inside a girl for real. Sue’s small body was almost impossibly tight, making him work for every small push forward. He would’ve been careful even if she hadn’t been so damn snug. Unlike the protagonists in most hentai, who thrust away without any care for their partner, he wasn’t about to fuck her hard until and unless he was sure she could take it. He loved this girl, and he wanted her to enjoy herself if at all possible.

It was a cruel form of torture for him, having to hold himself back and move so slowly when the pervert in him was screaming for him to bend her little body in half and fuck her, but he continued his sedate pushes forward until he encountered the final barrier. He took a quick glance at her face, and she met his questioning look with a fierce stare and firm nod. She knew what was coming, and she was ready.

Even her advanced knowledge of what came next didn’t stop Sue from crying out as he pushed forward and broke her hymen. Her arms shot up and wrapped around his neck, Sue clinging to him hard as she shook. For Madarame, being inside of her was incredible, but he set his own pleasure to the side for the moment so he could concentrate on her. There was no way he could ignore her pain, especially when he saw her eyes fill with tears.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said softly. He held himself perfectly still inside of her and watched her, waiting for her to give him the okay. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut tight, probably because she didn’t want him to see her cry. Eventually she stopped biting down on her lip, and her blue eyes opened once again. The blonde didn’t look to be on the verge of crying anymore, and she had some of her earlier determination back.

“Go,” she said. “Move.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. Still considering her enjoyment, he didn’t immediately start fucking away. Instead he moved in and out slowly and carefully, giving her time to adjust to the feeling of having a cock inside her tiny body for the first time. He steadily began to pick up more speed and force as he saw her face relax and heard her start to let out cute little moans.

“Fuck me, Harunobu,” she said, giving him a thumbs up. “I can take it! Fuck me and make me yours!”

“Always mine,” he declared. If she wanted it, she would get it. He pressed both palms down flat on the bed on either side of her body and leaned down more securely over her, almost but not quite putting his body weight down onto her. Then he started truly fucking her. His hips moved with more vigor than his body probably could have physically handled back in college, back when he was far more frail. That was not an issue now though, and he was able to drive his cock into the blonde with harsh, repeated thrusts, giving her the fucking she’d demanded, his hips slamming into her over and over again.

“So good!” she cried. “So good, Madarame!” She shifted beneath him, and he could better feel his balls slapping against her cute little ass. His arms started to tense from the strain of maintaining this position and putting this much force behind his thrusts, but it was too late to turn back now. Rather than easing up, he went faster and harder still. He lost track of exactly how long he’d been screwing her. Twenty minutes? Thirty? Maybe even an hour? However long it had been, it was obvious that the petite college student was nearing her breaking point. 

“I’m close!” Sue shouted. “I’m so close! Please don’t stop!”

“As if…I’d ever…want to stop!” he managed to say. He kept going, kept moving forward, kept thrusting his hips into her, kept giving his moe blonde girlfriend everything she wanted, everything she needed.

“YES!” she shouted. Hopefully his neighbors couldn’t hear her, because that would lead to some awkward conversation. He’d never dream of asking her to stop or be quieter though. He could be evicted and run out of town and it would all be worth it just to hear her scream in ecstasy. 

“Cum for me,” he demanded. “I want to hear it! I want to hear you scream!”

“MADARAME!” she shouted. “YES! YES!”

Her eyes closed again, but not out of pain this time. She threw her head back and howled, letting him know beyond any doubt that he had achieved his goal. He’d wanted to make his cute little otaku girlfriend cry out in orgasm, and he had succeeded. Madarame had won the most important battle of his life. It was okay for him to finish now. It was okay for him to let go.

Let go? Finish? Fuck that! There was so much more he wanted to do!

Sue’s eyes widened when he suddenly took her into his arms and rolled them both over, positioning her on top with his cock still buried snugly inside of her.

“…More?” she said weakly, staring down at him while struggling to catch her breath.

“You didn’t think I was done yet, did you?” He watched hungrily as her breasts, shiny with sweat, moved back and forth in time with her breathing. He reached up to grab them, and his hands easily covered her cute little boobs. He had fun for a minute, squeezing and kneading them in his hands, but was soon distracted when she tried to pull back up and ride him. She tried and utterly failed, barely even making it halfway up before collapsing back down.

“Sorry, but…I don’t think I can do it,” she said. She pouted cutely at her failure, but he just laughed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll do all the work,” he assured her. His hands left her chest and ran down her back until they reached her ass. Madarame grabbed one cheek in each hand, but his objective wasn’t to fondle her adorable little ass. Well, that wasn’t his _only_ objective. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the reasons he’d rolled over and put her on top of him. But he did actually have a second reason for grabbing onto her butt and not letting go. It was fine if Sue didn't have the energy to ride him right now. He'd switched positions primarily so he could get a better look at her body while he fucked her, and he didn't need to rely on her to make it happen just because she happened to be on top.

While keeping a firm grip on her ass, he thrust his hips upwards. She let out a breathless gasp as she felt the impact from below, but his attention was fixed on watching the way her body reacted. Her entire body shook when his hips hit home and drove her upward. Her cute little boobs obviously didn't bounce around all over the place like you'd see when a big breasted hentai character got fucked, but they did give the slightest hint of a jiggle. It was every bit as hot as Madarame had hoped it would be, and it gave him all the motivation he needed to keep going, keep thrusting, keep fucking up into her.

Sue just sat there passively and took it, letting him do as he wanted. There was no caution now, no reason to hold anything back or restrain his perverted nature in any way. He was finally free to just fuck his American girlfriend as hard and fast as he wanted to, to show her just how badly he wanted her. He held onto her ass tightly and generated as much force as he could with each rapid upward thrust of his hips. and given how much bigger his body was in comparison to hers, she was being bounced and rocked around repeatedly. She offered no complaint. Her eyes were closed and it was a bit hard to see her face, what with how much her body was being ragdolled around by his hips and cock, but he was pretty sure he saw a little half-smile on her face. Maybe she didn't have any energy left to actively participate, but she sure seemed to be enjoying herself still. Seeing that hint of her enjoyment drove him to dig down deep and summon up a ferocity he didn't even know he possessed, somehow moving his hips faster and taking her even harder.

"I'm almost done, Sue! Hold on just a little bit more!" he shouted. He saw a flash of panic in her eyes, and realized with a jolt that he wasn't wearing a condom. Was she not on any birth control?

As much as the thought of her small body swelling with his child was a taboo turn-on, he knew that was something neither of them were anywhere near being ready for. He stilled his hips and his hands went from her ass to her waist, hastily pulling her off of his cock. And not a moment too soon either, because he was barely free of her tight pussy before he started to ejaculate. She was still in his arms and could do nothing but sit there as he shot off, his cum splattering across her pale belly.

"Let me get you something to wipe off with," he offered, panting in exhaustion, but Sue shook her head at him. She moved out of his arms and sprawled out on her back on top of his bed. She closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly, her belly still coated in his cum. Madarame could only shake his head and laugh.

"She's just as big a pervert as I am," he said to himself. "Maybe even bigger."

He wouldn't have it any other way. She was a perverted diminutive blonde American otaku, and she was all his.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
